1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for mounting and/or displaying panels as partitions, displays, barriers, treatments, or other structures.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Some recent architectural designs have implemented synthetic, polymeric resins, which may be used as partitions, displays, barriers, or treatments etc. In general, resin materials are now popular compared with decorative cast or laminated glass materials, since resin materials may be manufactured to be more resilient and to have a similar transparent, translucent, or colored appearance as cast or laminated glass, but with less cost. Decorative resins may also provide more flexibility compared with glass at least in terms of color, degree of texture, gauge, and impact resistance. Furthermore, decorative resins have a fairly wide utility since they may be formed to include a large variety of artistic colors, images, and shapes.
One particular use of decorative resins may be in the panel form, where the panel might be used in conjunction with a panel mounting system as part of a partition, display, barrier, treatment, or other structure. One conventional method of mounting a panel includes securing a panel to a support structure via a flat-headed, countersunk screw secured within a corresponding hole formed in the panel. Unfortunately, such conventional panel mounting hardware tends to suffer from a number of drawbacks. For example, conventional countersunk screws can lead to panel damage. In particular, the torque required to tighten a countersunk screw may create hoop stresses which can lead to panel cracking The tendency for countersunk screws to cause stress-cracking is often heightened by the ease and frequency with which countersunk screws tend to be over-tightened.
The tendency of conventional hardware to damage resin panels is often magnified with smaller gauge panels. Indeed, the thinner the panel, the greater the tendency for conventional hardware to crack or otherwise damage the panel. As such, using conventional mounting hardware to mount smaller gauge resin panels without damage can be extremely difficult, or at the very least, tends to require expensive and time consuming modifications and complicated installation procedures.
Another conventional type of panel mounting system includes mounting panels to a structure using one or more standoffs. In general, a standoff positions a panel at a “standoff” (or extended) position with respect to a support structure. To this end, a conventional standoff typically includes a standoff barrel that attaches to the given support structure on one end and a capped screw that threads into the standoff barrel on an opposing end. Typically, a panel is secured between the standoff barrel and the standoff cap.
While conventional standoff caps can reduce the creation of hoops stresses and accompanying stress-cracking often caused by countersunk screws, this type of conventional hardware can present its own drawbacks. For example, standoff caps are often unsightly, too noticeable, or do not provide an appropriate aesthetic for desired design environments. The unpleasant aesthetic of conventional mounting hardware is often magnified when used with translucent or transparent panels that magnify texture, light, color, and form. Thus, conventional mounting hardware may be unappealing to designers and architects seeking to obtain a certain aesthetic by using decorative architectural resin panels.
In particular, this undesired aesthetic is often a result of mounting hardware, such as a conventional standoff cap, protruding from the panel surface. In addition to providing an undesirable aesthetic, protruding standoff caps can also present various functional drawbacks. For instance, conventional, protruding standoffs typically do not allow for a panel to be mounted as a wall, countertop, or step with a substantially smooth or flush surface. Furthermore, a protruding standoff cap may reduce the usable surface area of the panel, and create a protruding structure upon which objects (such as loosing clothing etc.) can easily catch or hook.
Additionally, conventional mounting hardware, such as countersunk screws and standoffs, typically do not account for the unique material properties of resin panels. For example, resin panels may undergo significantly greater thermal expansion than metal or other conventional types of panels. Because conventional hardware typically does not expand and/or contract in the same way as resin panels, conventional hardware may often damage resin panels over time. For example, hardware that is too loose due to retraction of a panel can result in inappropriate shifting of the panel, which may cause the panel to crack. Similarly, hardware that is too tight due to the expansion of a panel may result in one or more of the components digging into the panel, which may result in cracks or fissures in the panel. Along similar lines, many conventional mounting hardware options employ a metal-to-panel interface, which can create stress concentrations in the panels that can eventually lead to the creation of cracks and other forms of damage.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages in conventional panel mounting systems that can be addressed.